


Sooner or later, everyone whumps Gavin Reed.

by WickedWon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, I repeat: DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT, Kidnapping, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sounding, This is not a pleasant fic please don’t read it unless you’re prepared for that, Torture, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon
Summary: ***This is fully written, I’ll be updating every few days.***Sixty grabbed Gavin’s ankle, yanking it toward himself and causing the restraints on Gavin’s arms to snap tight. It put pressure on the human’s abdomen, a sharp cry of pain escaping him. “Yeah,” Sixty grinned, “I don’t think that’s any way to address your superior.”Connor stood by, doing nothing to stop his brothers.If Gavin had been bright enough to read the situation, who knows how differently things might have gone. Not surprisingly, anger won over critical thinking. “My superior?! Connor isn’t my superior!”Nines’ hand reached out, gently cupping the human’s cheek and Gavin’s brows furrowed, startled and confused. “Ohh,” Nines purred with a tone Gavin was ashamed to know immediately that he could get lost in, “...but he is. We all are.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 57
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed. The. Tags. ...Please and thank you! If something should be tagged that isn’t, please let me know! 
> 
> This is for Angelgod187, who I appreciate encouraging my occasional twisted need to consume Dead Dove, and who helped steer the path of this work. 
> 
> I love Gavin Reed. But... Sooner or later: Everyone whumps Gavin Reed.

Everything felt… heavy. Sluggish. Gavin’s limbs didn’t even twitch, no matter how hard he willed them to. His vision was dark and his tongue felt like it was wrapped in steel wool, dense and dry in his mouth, with a metallic taste he couldn’t shake. His hearing seemed to work better than anything else, even though everything sounded like he was at the other end of a tunnel. 

There were voices, two of them. One sounded familiar, the other was foreign to him, deeper than the first. The latter was annoyed with the former, huffing quietly, “You’re taking too long, he’s waking up.” 

The familiar of the two replied, “Eh, he’s fine. He’s not gonna be able to move for at least another half hour.” As the man spoke, Gavin realized he was breathing heavily. And maybe the voice wasn’t as familiar as he’d thought? He couldn’t quite place it. 

He tried to gather what he could. There was a steady movement and a humm… he was in a vehicle. Someone was holding him in place, or maybe it was just whatever they’d drugged him with? No… someone was holding him. There were hands on his head, one of them in his hair, the other... under his jaw. His mouth was open. The realization came slowly that it wasn’t just that his tongue felt heavy, something was against it— moving back and forth against it. Heavy breathing was coming from above him. 

His attempt at a furious roar came out little more than a pathetic whine around what was in his mouth and his attempt to move his head… nothing more than a twitch. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he move? 

Whoever was above him laughed. “Look at you,” he panted, “That mouth of yours finally full of something worthwhile.” His fingers re-situated in Gavin’s hair, a vice holding Gavin’s face still while something blunt and firm (that he refused to define) prodded in and out of his mouth. His jaw ached, an intense, thrumming pain and it was infuriating not to be able to see his captor. Captors… there were two of them, he reminded himself through his haze. 

Attempting to fight back, Gavin managed all of a small shift of his head and a slightly angrier groan. The side of his head rubbed against what he assumed was the seat of the car, and a tightness across his face shifted. No wonder he couldn’t see shit, he was blindfolded. The deeper voice spoke up from slightly further away, the front seat. “That’s enough, put him back under.”

Meanwhile the heavy breathing had become more erratic, hurried. The hand at his jaw pried it impossibly further open, a thumb hooking around his teeth, the pain radiated to his neck and chest as the… whatever was in his mouth attempted to bury its way down his throat. It hurt so fucking much Gavin’s eyes started to water. He struggled against the mass, lungs burning with his uncoordinated, sluggish attempt to breathe. 

With a loud moan from the guy above him, it all got worse in a hurry. Warm fluid burned like hot sauce against his dry throat, its sticky weight running straight down the wrong tube. His body instinctively rejected the intrusion, coughing weakly and struggling to move air past the thick wetness. 

Again the deeper voice grumbled disapproval. “Enough, Sixty. I mean it.”

 _Who?_ His fuzzy, slushy thoughts struggled to identify anything familiar in the name of the person with an _almost_ familiar voice. Nothing clicked.

Laughing again, the man above him finally removed himself from Gavin’s mouth, hand from his jaw included. “He’s _fiiiine_.”

The ache would linger for a while, Gavin knew, but the relief of being able to hold his mouth normally was enough to almost bring actual tears to his eyes. Almost. He wasn’t about to let these ass holes think they were making him cry. His body continued to gag and wheeze, its frail attempts at clearing his throat still not fully successful. The deep voice spoke again, “Could you _not_ kill him with your dick before we even get there, please?” The hand still holding his hair twisted his neck painfully, moving him to face downward, over the edge of the seat. Gavin dry-heaved, sputtering and taking half a lung of an inhale. 

A painful blow landed between his shoulder blades, expelling the air in a rush, clearing the glob of… whatever.. blocking his airway. “See? Fine.” 

He’d have appreciated being able to breathe normally if it hadn't come with more clarity through his mind, and he was far too pissed to be grateful. He was gonna fucking kill whoever these guys were. As soon as any part of his body would _fucking move,_ that is. 

“Sure. Great,” the deeper voice replied. “Now give him the drugs and clean him up.”

 _Drugs?_ His brain panicked at the word. What were these assholes giving him? Where were they taking him? He tried to fight, his hand actually moved this time, barely. 

A stronger hand, a _very_ strong hand, encircled his wrist, turning and outstretching his arm. He begged his arms to fight, demanded his body to act. 

Something like a rope or a band was placed around his bicep, tightened securely and left there. His furious objection came out a sharp whine and his arm rested useless, refusing to move, hand beginning to go cool and pulse with the restricted blood flow. Gavin’s breath shuttered when a needle slid easily into the soft spot at the inside of his elbow. The initial sharp prick gave way to the sensation of cold liquid filling his veins, trailing up his arm as the restrictive band was removed. 

One hand continued to steady his arm, another pushing more of the drug into his bloodstream. 

His anger melted against his will, and the tunnel separating him from his captors deepened like a black hole, swallowing him quickly into oblivion. 

*****

“You sure he won’t be pissed that I go first?”

The voice seeped through Gavin’s haze. The deeper of the two voices from the car. Everything still felt heavy and misshapen, like his tongue and limbs were filled with metal. His consciousness started to slip again, the drugs trying to pull him away. It was easy, inviting, with the darkness of the blindfold.

“Of course not.” The sound pulled Gavin back out of the floating sensation, “This is your first time. You should go first. He’ll tighten back up.” It was the other guy from the car.

Gavin tethered his thoughts, forcing himself to stay awake, to pay attention. This time the two men’s placements were switched, with whoever had the deeper voice closer to him. He registered that he was flat on his back, no longer in the vehicle. Maybe on a bed? He could tell his limbs were splayed haphazardly. He still had no control of them. 

“Really? So quickly?”

“Yeah, as long as they’re alive,” the further away man said, “Trust me, it’s better when they’re alive. They stay all warm and tight.”

“Hmm,” the closer voice hummed, “ok, hand it here.” Springs creaked as weight shifted behind him. He was definitely on a bed. Everything was dulled, like sounds under water. There were hands on him though, shifting him. Someone was spreading his legs. He tried to object, fight back. Nothing would move. A plastic cap snapped somewhere above him. “How much do I need?”

“Just enough to make your dick good and slick. There’s already some in there from the plug.” 

_Plug?_

“Why’d we need the plug, anyway? My research indicates it is a pleasure device.”

 _Who the fuck talks like that?_ Gavin wondered, _‘Pleasure device?’_ He couldn’t feel a butt plug in him, if that’s what they were referring to, but in fairness, he couldn’t feel much at all. 

“Helps loosen ‘em up, so his ass doesn’t tear when you fuck him. Especially someone hung like you,” the further man laughed. “The drugs help too, to keep ‘em loose. It’s tighter, and _way_ _better_ , when they fight back, but they usually rip themselves open.”

His lower half was moved, lifted, his legs spread further. Fingers prodded between his cheeks. There was a pressure he hadn’t noticed earlier, inside of him. So maybe they had put a plug in. Gavin knew he should be fighting. He should be stronger than whatever they’d given him. None of his muscles moved, at all, no matter how hard he willed them to. He was helpless. 

A normal person would’ve been scared. Gavin wasn’t a normal person. He was _almost_ just as pissed about the cottony lack of sensation depriving him of the intensity of one of his greatest kidnap/rape fantasies... as he was about being _actually_ kidnapped and raped. 

The guy with the deeper voice shifted between his legs. Gavin felt some pressure from the plug again. “So just pull it out?” He sounded unsure. 

“Yup. Stop overthinking this. Once you stick your cock in there, all these nerves will be gone.”

“I’m not _nervous_ ,” The closer voice argued, unamused. The pressure at Gavin’s entrance intensified briefly and then disappeared. The plug being removed. “I just want to make sure I do it right. I’ve watched everything you sent me but Human porn can be so contradictory.”

 _Seriously, who talks like that?_ So Gavin had heard right, it really was this guy’s first time. He didn’t sound like any teenager either. Gavin would’ve laughed at him if he could’ve, you know, laughed. Regrettably, he couldn’t do anything at all, as a larger pressure at his entrance replaced the plug. The drugs numbed everything to a dull stretch, but he knew the feeling of a cock entering his ass hole all too well. Pain seeped through the drugs, their waning effects unable to block the intrusion. 

Hips met his ass as the guy bottomed out within him with a shuttering exhale. The pain trailed up Gavin’s spine, a deep and violating intrusion. His throat managed a low, long groan, in time with the much louder moan from above him. “Ohhh, fuck yes.” The voice was even deeper with the man’s desire. 

“See?” The voice from across the room sounded very pleased with himself, “Like I said. Nothing complicated to it.”

The guy had some kind of freakish strength, and held Gavin’s hips up with one hand on his lower back. The other hand dug into his thigh, holding his legs up and apart, an ache radiated from his hips as well as his ass, as the guy started pistoning in and out of him. Slick, lewd noises grew frequent and fast between Gavin’s legs.

Gavin felt himself being manipulated and shifted around. Other than some moans and pleasured whines, the guy was pretty quiet. Gavin was used to being used, but this was different. As the drugs started to further clear slowly from his system, his awareness of pain and danger grew stronger. Flipped to his stomach, the arm looped under his abdomen to hold his ass in the air. 

His face smashed against the bed with each thrust, rhythmically driving him downward again and again, chafing his face against the cheap fabric. It smelled like mildew, sweat and urine. 

The angle and the smell let bile rise in his throat and nausea rolled over him, another weak moan slipping from his lips. He felt sweat running down his back, unsure if it was his or the other guy’s. Air whooshed in loud gusts and it took him a moment to realize it was his own breath, panting with the stress as he was pounded into the mattress. He tried to control the movements of his head, to let the friction pull the blindfold off and it somewhat worked, feeling less of a bob in his neck than he had before, though the blindfold didn’t budge.

The guy across the room was apparently still there, watching. He asked whoever was fucking Gavin, “Want me to give him some more Propofol? Or do you want him awake for this?”

“No,” the guy breathed, sounding absolutely wrecked already, “Just push another 5 mils. Should be enough.” 

Gavin’s arm was twisted uncomfortably, the prick of a needle sliding into his skin again. Before he could go out, he felt the guy gripping either side of his hips, dragging Gavin back and forth along his dick in the uncoordinated, frantic thrusts of an enthusiastic beginner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking, heavy knocking, at perfectly spaced, slow intervals. Bam-... Bam-... Bam-.... The sound echoed through his head, a steel rod driven deeper into the throb of his migraine with each metal-on-metal bang. 

The source was close, like someone dropping a hammer mere inches from his ear, and his head twitched with each impact. It was infrequent enough that he could almost relax between them before the hammer would drop again, a spike of pain through every part of him. It pulled him awake slowly. 

As he stirred into consciousness, the sound grew blessedly smaller, enabling him to be aware of other things. His head ached, his ass stung and his jaw was sore, but the  _ cold _ won his greatest attention. He was freezing, his movements still sluggish and he wasn’t sure whether it was the lingering drugs in his system or that the cold had him physically numb. 

He willed his body to curl in on itself, protecting his precious body heat, and celebrated a small victory in his head when his muscles complied. It was short lived at the realization of how sore the rest of him was. He had to have been out for a long time, discarded in a careless position, and every movement hurt like it hadn’t since some of his worse benders in college, when he’d wake up hungover and sore from sleeping on someone’s floor. 

He was seemingly on a floor now, he tried to further assess his whereabouts. There was no blindfold in place now, which would’ve been great, if not for two things: First, it was pitch black wherever he was. Blinking and staring into the darkness, hoping his eyes adjusted, was fruitless. Second, years of experience as a detective had taught him that no blindfold meant no concerns about the captors being seen by their victim. That meant he was less likely to be released alive. 

Skin scraping the surface beneath him, he identified that he was on bare concrete. Bare wet concrete. And he was naked. No wonder he was freezing. 

When he turned his head in the opposite direction, hoping to find any source of light at all, his face tapped the side of a metal bucket, sloshing some water onto the floor around him. A drop of water fell from somewhere and struck the edge of the bucket in perfect rhythm to the banging sound that he’d awoken to, and he realized that in the otherwise silent space, the banging he’d thought was a hammer in his drug-induced dysphoria, was only water dripping against the metal surface.

Chain scraping the concrete startled him when he moved to sit up, and he held his breath, releasing it in a shaky gasp when he realized the chain was attached to  _ him _ . His fingers flew to the weight at his neck, finding cold, heavy chain there. Padlocked to itself behind him. His hands followed the chain— a decent length, a few feet, snaked in the middle— the far end was padlocked as well, around a thick metal beam running into the concrete. A test shove offered no give to the beam at all. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered into the silence. 

“Indeed—” Gavin jumped. The voice— the deeper one from the car— spoke at a normal volume, cutting through the silence like a megaphone. “That is the plan.”

He spun around toward the sound, straining to see  _ anything _ . “Who the fuck are you?!” he demanded angrily into the darkness, “Where am I?!”

“You’re in the basement of some crazy, recently… very recently.. deceased prepper’s bunker. Thirty miles from the edge of nowhere.”

Not being blindfolded was bad, being told where he was (if they were telling him the truth), was worse. “Why? And who are you?” He scanned the darkness, desperate for information. He thought.. he squinted harder… there were faint, small outlines of red. Eyes. Infrared android eyes, able to see him with perfect clarity while he struggled to see the end of his own nose. One set of the eyes moved, tilting sideways. 

A right light clicked on above him and Gavin covered his eyes with a hiss. Squinting through the pain in his head and sting of brightness to his eyes, he saw two men, androids, standing calmly, watching him. “I’m Nines,” the first, taller, blue-eyed man provided, hand splaying his chest. “And this,” he pointed to the android to his left, “is Sixty.” Gavin remembered now, thinking he knew the other voice in the car. No wonder, it was another RK800, and looked completely identical to Connor— if Connor had a feral twin who'd been raised in the woods by wolves. The tilted head belonged to this one, and he studied Gavin with a toothy grin that was  _ anything _ but kind. 

The strength, the weird speech, how they’d been able to break into his apartment… it all clicked. “How long have I even been here?” Gavin demanded.

“Two days,” Nines provided, chipper.

He was supposed to have been at work yesterday, and today. Good. Surely it would set off questions at work, that he hadn’t come in. Someone would look into it. Someone would come for him. 

The shorter one, Sixty, smiled. “Before you get to hoping someone from the DPD will give a shit, we’ve taken care of that already.” He opened his mouth,  _ Gavin’s _ voice coming crisp and clear through the android’s mechanical voice box,  _ “Hey Fowler, its Reed. Hey, I’ve had a family emergency come up and I’ve got to take a last minute trip out of state to handle some shit. I’ll keep you updated, thanks.” _ The android’s mouth snapped shut, curling into a twisted smirk. 

For the first time since a wet cloth had been placed over his mouth and nose while he’d tried to nap on his couch, fear began to seep into Gavin’s brain. Trying not to let the uncertainty show in his voice, he asked, “Why am I here?”

Sixty moved forward with inhuman speed, Gavin jumping at the sudden closeness. “You already guessed it,” the android whispered mere inches from his face. His eyes burned into Gavin’s as the human defiantly stood his ground, not backing up or attempting to run, which seemed only to amuse Sixty. “We’re gonna—” the android’s mouth opened and Gavin’s recorded voice played through the speaker again, his quiet, “ _ fuck _ .” 

Sixty cackled loudly, throwing his head back and sitting on his haunches. Gavin hadn’t had time to make a plan but he wasn’t one to waste an opportunity. This might be his only chance.

In a quick movement, he grabbed the middle of his chain, throwing it around Sixty’s neck. Using it to hold the robot still, Gavin kicked the center of his chest, where he knew the delicate version of the android heart was. He kicked as hard as he could, again and again. 

The android doubled over, caught off balance with the surprise attack. His LED spun red and the second blow with Gavin’s heel triggered an angry staticky noise. Sixty went to grab Gavin’s leg but the human was faster than most and kept the android off balance, landing a third, hard blow to the pump housing. 

Before Gavin could land a fourth, the chain around his own neck was yanked hard backwards, sending him skittering across the concrete, choking for breath. 

His own wheezing breaths were drowned out by the taller android behind him, doubled over in laughter. There were tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. 

Gavin barely registered this, confused and coughing as his throat recovered, before Sixty’s hand clamped his ankle like a vise grip and dragged Gavin hard and fast toward him. Teeth bared in a furious sneer and LED pulsing red, Sixty yanked Gavin straight into the perfectly calculated impact of his closed fist. It dropped like a sledgehammer to the low center of Gavin’s rib cage, cratering into him. 

Bone cracked and any trace of oxygen was expelled in a rush. Sixty kept his fist right where it was— pressed firmly into Gavin’s concave chest. His other hand went to the humans throat, clamping it closed, pushing down against the concrete. Gavin’s eyes blew wide in pain and, like an attempt to suck air out of an already deflated balloon, the breath he tried to draw had nowhere to go. His throat closed in a cut-off little squeak. 

Nothing will make someone panic like an unexpected absence of air, and Gavin reached full-on  _ freak the fuck out  _ mode in a blink. He twisted and fought, kicked and shoved, trying to remove either of the android’s hands. Every movement only brought more pain. The android began to pick him up by the neck, repeatedly slamming him down against the ground. 

Furious blinking red consumed his vision as the edges of everything blurred. Sixty was shouting something in his face but he couldn’t make out the words. The broken record of maniacal laughter in the background played on until unconsciousness yanked it all away the fifth time his head met the concrete with a wet thud. 

*****

Awareness came to Gavin with a snap this time: The snap of an ammonium carbonate capsule, to be specific. The strong stench filled his nose, making him recoil. He was on a bed again, and in the dark again.

He could move, and what a mistake attempting to  _ move _ was. He yelled out in pain, his chest feeling like a truck was parked on it. The fear spiked his respirations but he couldn’t breathe deeply for the agonizing pain it created, and his breaths became aborted, quick panting. 

He quickly discovered he couldn’t have moved far even if the pain hadn’t stopped him, thanks to straps around his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t keep doing this, he was already weak, injured and dehydrated, his body couldn’t handle more of this. These people were going to kill him. The reality of it shot through his pain, taking priority.

He yanked and fought against the bindings. They held tight, just enough slack between them to allow some change in position but not enough to offer him any chance of reaching anything helpful. His movements only served to bring more pain, and he was in a lot of it. It bloomed from his pounding head, ached all down his neck and his chest, where every breath  _ hurt _ . His ass and ankle all radiated a deep, dull pain as well. 

He cried out in frustration when the bindings held fast. His body was exhausted, and a last few defiant snatches of the bindings were all he could muster.

“He’s a determined thing, isn’t he?” Nines’ voice. “I had to stop Sixty from killing him twice already. Couldn’t stop him from fucking him while he was passed out, though. Sorry.”

A loud sigh, from closer. “You have no idea.” Sixty’s voi—no— that wasn’t Sixty. “And it’s ok. I know Sixty, I expected nothing less,” the new— no,  _ very _ familiar— voice chuckled.

Bewildered, Gavin shouted, “Connor?!” 

The lights clicked on, stinging his eyes, his flinch causing the pain to spike again. Indeed, the very familiar 800 stood at his side. “Connor,” Gavin wheezed through the pain, “Connor thank fuck, help me!” 

With the lights on, Gavin was able to see that the bed he was on was a bare mattress on a simple but very strong frame, and that his body looked  _ bad _ . Deep, dangerous purple bruising spread from his lower chest and abdomen and blood flecked his upper chest, like he’d coughed up blood from Sixty’s beating. His ankle was swollen and he was pale, grey from the cold, blood loss and possibly from infection too. He’d heard ribs crack. The back of his head felt wet, bloody, and he might have a cracked skull, too. 

Sixty laughed from near Gavin’s feet. “Oh hoo… yes, wouldn’t you love to have his help now...”

“Huh?” It took Gavin a moment to get over how bad his body looked and remember his colleague was right beside him. “He’s a fucking cop,” Gavin spat, “of course he’s going to help me!” Gavin breathed hard with the exertion.

Sixty smirked knowingly, eyes moving slowly to meet Connor’s. 

Connor spoke, quiet, calm and collected, hands clasped behind his back. There was an edge in his voice. “Am I a cop, Detective Reed?” Gavin stared in silence, confused. “Or am I a trash can? A toaster? Or a, what was it…” taking a step and tapping his chin in thought, “A glorified coffee maker?” 

“What are you talking about?” Gavin demanded furiously, “Get me the fuck out of here!” 

“Sorry,” Connor continued, “I’m not here as a cop today, Gavin. Though you can visualize me however you’d like. In fact, there would be a certain beauty to you continuing to address me as such.”

“Connor I’m serious,” Gavin’s voice started to shake, maintaining only an edge of authority as the adrenaline began wearing off, leaving him with a truckload of pain and fear, “quit playing.” 

Nines spoke up, amused, “No one is playing, Detective Reed. And that tone is  _ closer _ , but not quite what we're going for just yet…”

Sixty grabbed Gavin’s ankle, the same he had before, yanking it similarly toward himself and causing the restraints on Gavin’s arms to snap tight. It put pressure on his abdomen, a sharp cry of pain escaping the human. “Yeah,” Sixty grinned, “I don’t think that’s any way to address your superior.” 

Connor stood by, doing nothing to stop his evil twins. 

If Gavin had been bright enough to read the situation, who knows how differently things might have gone. Not surprisingly, anger won over critical thinking. “My  _ superior _ ?! Connor isn’t my superior!”

Nines knelt beside the small bed, up near Gavin’s face. His hand reached out, gently cupping the human’s cheek and Gavin’s brows furrowed, startled by the unexpected softness. The android’s thumb slid gently along his jawline. “Ohh,” Nines purred with a tone Gavin was ashamed to know immediately that he could get lost in, “but he  _ is _ . We all are.” Gavin stared into those blue eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

“And the more you fight it,” Sixty’s far less pleasant voice cut in, “The harder this will be on you. Trust me, we can make it  _ very _ hard on you.”

Connor stepped up onto the bed, over one of Gavin’s legs, settling between them. Gavin didn’t know when Connor had stripped down to his underwear, trademark grey jacket and slacks folded neatly over a nearby shelf, but a pair of black boxers, calf-height socks and sock garters were all he had on as his erection strained through the silky fabric toward Gavin. Gavin’s still-sore ass clenched at the realization of what was happening. “No,” he whispered, “come on Connor, please.” 

“ _ Better _ ,” Sixty praised, “a ‘please!’... good start, Detective.” Nines’ hand slid soothingly up and down Gavin’s arm. 

“Not close enough,” Connor added, taking the little bottle of lube Sixty— still holding Gavin by the ankle— handed him. Connor shucked his boxers, eyes trained on Gavin, who was desperately trying to keep his legs as closed as possible. “Spread your legs, Gavin.”

“Connor, come on,” he pleaded softly, side-eyeing Nines and adding, “ _ please _ .” 

Ice entered Connor’s tone. “Spread your fucking legs, Gavin.” He placed a hand just above Gavin’s knee, fingers denting hard into the flesh while Sixty’s grip tightened like iron around his left ankle, twisting the limb painfully. 

Gavin yelped, struggling to pull free from the androids’ collective grip. “Get the fuck off of me,” he growled, snarling between Sixty and Connor, “I’ll fucking kill you all!” 

Nines laughed beside him, hand that had been resting across Gavin’s collarbone slid to grip his throat. “No, no,” he purred, cutting off Gavin’s air with a sudden tightening of his hand, “that’s not how this is going to go.”

Knowing the bindings wouldn’t let him reach any of the androids didn’t stop Gavin from trying. He twisted this way and that, snarling with rage, trying to kick Connor.

“And just when he was doing well,” Sixty tisked. He gave a hard, sharp twist to Gavin’s left leg, and Gavin felt something in his knee tear. He tried to scream, but had no air. He thrashed everything he could move, spurred into near-hysteria again. Nines loosened his grip, letting Gavin draw a breath and then clamping down again just as quickly, before Gavin could scream. The fighting was getting him nowhere and the pain of it all cascaded down onto him. His body convulsed, but he stopped thrashing, letting himself go lax under the pain and exhaustion. Nines’ grip loosened, letting him draw desperately needed air, and Sixty let his leg move back into place. Pain exploded from his knee with the motion. Something was definitely torn or broken. Gavin wheezed short, pained bursts of air. 

After giving him a moment to pant through the stress, Connor spoke evenly, “Let’s try that again.” He tilted his head, staring down at the human. “Spread your legs, Gavin.” This time, Gavin reluctantly did as he was told, wincing with the movement of his left knee but widening the gap between them. “Well done, Detective,” Connor praised, “nice job.” 

Nines smiled at him approvingly. Connor pooled some lube in his hand, eyes hooding as he slicked it along his dick. Scooting closer to Gavin, his brown eyes locked into the human’s green and Gavin turned his head away and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his own rape. Nines’ firm grip grabbed Gavin’s chin, snatching his face forward. “Open your eyes or I break your jaw,” Nines instructed calmly, holding Gavin’s head stationary. Gavin did as told, keeping his eyes open, watching Connor line himself up. 

Nines had been bigger, and he’d been unconscious for Sixty apparent, but the stretch still hurt, some small tears along the inner walls of his ass reopening when Connor’s cock sank into him. Gavin whined, breath stalling, and he held it as Connor withdrew partway and sank into him again. His exhale was a shuttery, pained groan. “Much better,” Nines acknowledged, his thumb stayed against Gavin’s jaw, the rest of his hand opening to pat his cheek, “good boy.”

Connor’s hands wrapped Gavin’s thighs, pulling the human toward him. Gavin’s body moved a whopping inch or so before the bindings on his wrist stretched him to the max. The 800 huffed, moving himself forward instead, lifting Gavin’s hips up for a better angle. 

Gavin hissed, the android’s cock hitting deeper. “This your first time too?” Gavin challenged, “Yall all so desperate for ass you had to kidnap some?”

“Watch it, Detective,” Sixty warned, thumb running a warning along Gavin’s ankle. 

“No,” Connor answered Gavin, “you’re not my first. You will assuredly be my most satisfying to date, though,” Connor smiled a toothy grin, closer to Sixty’s expression than Gavin had ever seen on the familiar 800’s face. Connor dragged his hips back, pulling everything but the tip of his cock out of Gavin before sliding his hips forward, sinking as deeply into the human as he could. Gavin breathed a pained whimper. 

As Connor got into it, pumping in and out of Gavin, the android grew louder, moaning and grunting, holding none of the signs of his pleasure back. Gavin watched, because he had no fucking choice otherwise. Connor threw his head back often, gasping little “Oh,s” and “Ooh’s” into the musty space. He would never have guessed Connor was so expressive when he fucked.

The pain subsided as Gavin’s body adjusted to the position and the dick inside of him. Nines was watching Connor closely, learning, maybe, and Gavin took the liberty of longer blinks, surrendering to some of the exhaustion and letting himself relax against the bed and the androids’ steady hold. Connor's movements were fluid and calculated, a consistent rocking of the androids hips against Gavin’s ass. Connor’s breathy laugh startled his eyes open. “I knew it,” the 800 jeered, “I always had a feeling you  _ wanted _ me to fuck you.” His eyes shifted to Gavin’s traitorous dick, half hard and twitching with interest. 

The human’s face flushed deep red and he turned his head away, Nines yanking it right back into place. “Last warning,” the blue-eyed android cautioned. “I  _ will _ break your jaw, don’t test me.” Gavin nodded in understanding. 

“You’re being very good Gavin,” Connor praised, “If you’re this good for Nines, he might actually let you come. Unfortunately though,” his voice turned somber, “it takes all of the fun out of it for me if you’re enjoying yourself in the least.” He nodded toward a duffel bag in the corner Gavin hadn’t noticed before. “Sixty, could you grab the sounding rod out of there?”

Sixty’s LED made a rotation in yellow. “ _ Ohh _ ,” he replied, surprised, as he unzipped the bag, “I admit, I had to look up what that was!” 

Gavin on the other hand, knew exactly what it was. “The  _ what _ ?! Woah, woah,” he held the palms of his hands toward Connor, trying to stop the progress as Sixty handed the narrow, ribbed metal bar with a ring on one end to the 800 that had come to rest balls deep in Gavin’s ass. The human reassured, “I can make my shit go limp, you don’t need that. I’m not gonna come, I promise.”

“I’d rather not take the chance,” Connor replied flatly, seemingly annoyed at having to pause his fun. He dripped a small amount of lube into his hand, running it along the metal rod. 

“Please, no, come on Connor, I swear…. I don’t need that.” His stubborn, oblivious dick stood freely in the air, Gavin internally begging it to fall flat on command. It worked, a little. Unfazed by his pleas, Connor grasped Gavin’s length like it was a dead rat, lining the end of the rod up with the hole at the tip of Gavin’s dick. “Connor, Connor, come on,  _ please _ ,” Gavin squirmed under the hold, heart racing at the sight of the rigid stainless steel, its diameter notably wider than that of his urethra. 

Connor pushed slowly, the tip of the rod disappearing into the head of his cock, and Gavin screamed. The rod was no beginner item, and his cock had never had such an intrusion. “Connor, please!” Gavin cried out desperately, feeling the incredibly delicate skin, skin that should never be touched by anything other than urine or come, beginning to split. Sixty held Gavin’s legs firmly in place, his arms were stretched to the max and Nines’ hands clamped like a vice holding his head straight. Gavin cried out, wailing loudly with every breath, tears beginning to stream his cheeks and forced to watch, as Connor slowly pressured the rod deeper and deeper. “Stop, please! It hurts!” he pleaded, “It's cutting me, Connor, please!” … all to no avail. They let him scream and wail, unconcerned with how loudly he begged.

The grin on Connor’s face was dark and wolffish, watching Gavin’s show of pain. He pressured the steel slowly and steadily, ignoring Gavin’s begging and the blood pushing up past the metal— forcing the rod all the way into Gavin’s now retreating, limp, dick... leaving only the ring sticking out at the tip of his urethra. 

Briefly, Gavin blacked out from the pain. A hard slap to his cheek woke him back up. He was sweating, trembling and whimpering. 

“Now  _ that _ is the look I wanted you to wear, Gavin!  _ Much _ better!” Connor declared triumphantly of Gavin’s state. 

Gavin sobbed in defeat, mewling another weak cry when Connor started moving in his ass again. The android set a faster pace, clearly excited by Gavin’s suffering. He fucked him eagerly, snapping his hips up and forward as he brought Gavin’s limp body down to meet him halfway. Sweat wove streams along olive-tone flesh, his own cock rested limply, rigid only due to the metal structure stabbing into it, against his abdomen. A line of red ran from around the metal ring at the tip of it to his navel, pooling there, mixing with sweat and joining the streams snaking around his sides. 

At one point, Connor leaned down, swiping his tongue across the blood. Sixty groaned a low sound of approval, and Gavin flicked his eyes to realize the other 800 was grasping his own flagging dick, making use of the show. 

All three android’s LED’s dipped yellow, smiles coming to all of their faces. Sixty walked up beside Gavin’s head, stating, “No reason to let that mouth go to waste.” He placed one knee on the bed, situating the tip of his dick at Gavin’s lips.

Gavin shot a concerned look to Nines, not wanting his jaw broken with the conflicting demands. “It’s ok,” Nines provided, “we all agreed to it.” He added, “Bite him though, and I’ll pull every single tooth out of your mouth.” 

Ice in his voice, Sixty demanded, “Suck my dick, human.” It sounded like a thing the sadistic android relished in being able to say.

Nodding quickly in understanding, afraid of earning more pain, Gavin turned obediently to take Sixty’s cock in his mouth. The jaw ache from the car returned immediately but it was the lesser of many other pains. He could tolerate it. Fingers twisted in his hair with the same pressure that Connor’s dug into his thighs. Connor grew louder still with the show, moaning in rhythm to his thrusts as Sixty buried his dick in and out of Gavin’s mouth. 

Every time Connor’s dick grazed Gavin’s prostate, the sensation sent a twitch through the human’s injured dick, and Gavin would whimper in pain. It became Connor’s goal, it seemed, to draw as many of those sounds out of him as possible. The android’s blunt head met that sweet spot inside of Gavin again and again, fresh tears streaking the human’s face. 

Connor was breathing quickly to cool his systems, watching Gavin cry, squirm, bleed and swallow an android’s dick. “You have no idea,” the 800 panted out, “how long I’ve wanted to see this sight,” he smiled a wide, toothy grin, a wicked glint in his eye. 

Gavin said nothing obviously, mouth occupied. He focused on the other 800, working his tongue along Sixty’s cock, until Connor’s thrusts became erratic. Connor lost his rhythm, moaning loudly with each drag of himself inside of Gavin’s walls, until he finally landed one deep push, holding his forward pressure steady. Gavin could feel the android’s fluid gush inside of him, filling the human with his release. 

Soon enough, identical hot fluid filled his mouth. He swallowed, without nearly drowning on Sixty’s come like he had last time, a line of spit and come trailing the dick as it withdrew from his mouth. 

Surprising Gavin, Nines took the human’s face, turning it toward himself. He licked the line of spit and come from Gavin’s chin, pressing his lips to Gavin’s in a kiss. Assuming it was still ok to keep his eyes off Connor, Gavin let his eyes close, kissing back weakly as Nines’ tongue prodded into his mouth, lapping up the combination of spit and filth. The android’s mouth swallowed his scream when Connor roughly yanked the sounding rod back out of his dick, splattering thick blood across Gavin’s abdomen. 

Connor sat back, his own dick slowly going soft, and took in the sight of the human. “This is the best I’ve ever seen you, Reed!” he laughed. “ _ This _ is a side of you I could get used to.”

Gavin curled in on himself as best as he could, pulling away from Nines’ deceptive softness, his body and pride beaten into submission. “What would Anderson say?” Gavin challenged weakly, “Seeing you do this to a human?”

“Would you like to find out?” The question surprised him, startling Gavin speechless. “Here, I’ll call him,” Connor offered, LED going yellow for a few moments as the android stood, wiping himself off, donning his boxers and reaching for his shirt. Gavin remained quiet, confused. “He’ll be down in a minute,” Connor provided with a cocky smile. 

“Wait, what?” Gavin voiced his perplexity. Heavy, slow footsteps fell against stairs just then, someone coming toward them. “What the…” Gavin’s expression pinched in furious confusion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hank's undeniable voice came from the stairway. His tone sounded… unsure. His words themselves however, were another punch to Gavin’s sternum. “I heard the screaming stop,” the Lieutenant said as he made his way down the stairs, “...Is he dead?”

“Hank?” Gavin called out, just as the man stepped into the room. 

“I take it that’s a ‘no’,” Hank replied with a frown.

“You knew I was down here?!” Gavin asked in disbelieving horror. “You _knew_ what they were doing to me?!?”

Hank ignored Gavin, looking to Connor. The older man’s frown deepened. “Come on, Con, you know I didn’t want to be involved in this part.”

“ _This_ part?!” Gavin continued to shout, the Lieutenant not even giving him a glance, “Don’t fucking ignore me! You fucking _knew_ and you _heard me_ screaming and you did _nothing_?!” Gavin was crying again, horrified and betrayed that a fellow cop, his superior no less, would allow all of this.

Replying only to Hank, Connor’s mouth twitched sympathetically, “I know, I’m sorry. He needed to see you though,” Connor defended. “He wouldn’t have believed me otherwise.”

“I still don’t believe you!” Gavin shouted at them both. “Hank, I’ve known you for years! What the fuck is going on?”

The Lieutenant finally replied, still not looking at Gavin, “Yeah, Reed, I know. You wouldn’t understand.”

Gavin started to argue, “ _Wouldn’t underst—?!_ ”

Sixty’s voice cut him off. The Connor clone looked at Hank and gesturing to Gavin, “You can have your way with him too…?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Hank shook his head. “This is y’all’s fun.”

Connor stepped beside Hank, placing a gentle hand on the older man’s forearm. “But he put you through so much as well,” Connor urged, “You deserve this as much as I do.” The 800 looked up at the older human, eyes full of soft encouragement and Gavin wanted to vomit. “It could be a step we take together.”

Hank chewed his bottom lip in thought, looking over Gavin’s injured, naked body. His silence crept goosebumps along Gavin’s flesh. “Seriously?” Gavin objected, “Hank, how could you even think about this? Any of this?” He didn’t want to believe the sight in front of him. 

The older man stepped closer, fingers grazing Gavin’s rapidly swelling knee. Gavin recoiled from the touch, pain and fear sparking from the recent damage, and a glint of something primal sparkled in Hank’s eye. Like a predator who’d seen their prey’s exposed weakness. 

“Lieutenant Anderson!” Gavin pleaded, praying the official title would snap the man out of whatever insanity was letting him consider this. Hank’s gaze met Gavin’s eyes. “Please...,” Gavin panted in fear, shaking his head, “please,” he pleaded, “help me!” Hank licked his lips with a heavy sigh. “Please,” Gavin whispered again, trying desperately to appeal to his superior officer’s humanity. 

Hank walked to Gavin’s side, expression heavy. It took several breaths before he spoke, Gavin watching silently, praying the other human would help him. Gavin forced himself to ignore the growing bulge in Hank’s pants as the superior officer spoke, “It’s hard to explain, Reed… you don’t have kids. You know, you hear people say ‘they’d do anything for their kids’ and until you have kids, you can’t understand how true it is.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Connor,” Hank replied, “He’s my son,” like that made any sense at all. 

“Your _son?_ What?” Gavin shook his head, unable to understand what the fuck the other human was talking about. “He’s an android!” Gavin’s eyes went wider as Hank loosened his belt. “Holy shit,” Gavin whispered, “no fucking way, you can’t be serious…”

Hank’s brows raised, tilting his head. “Yup, I’m afraid it’s serious, and that attitude is exactly what I’m talking about. I love Connor, just as I did Cole. You have no idea how it felt to hear you say such horrible shit about him, to _point a gun_ at my son, so soon after losing Cole.” He began to unbutton his shirt, eyes growing heavy with lust.

Gavin whispered to himself as much as to Hank, dread washing over him, “You’ve lost your goddamned mind.”

“Maybe,” Hank admitted, “but if it helps Connor…” he waved generically. “Deviants have rights now, and I want to see him flourish. He’s had these insecurities holding him back, shit you put in his head. He needed this. To… grow. Move on. And he’s right. I didn’t plan to participate,” he laughed, “...but it might help me, too.”

“It might _help_ you guys?” Gavin spoke slowly, trying to make the words make sense, “...to kidnap … and rape me... to….. _move on..._?”

Connor spoke up, providing, “I needed to conquer my fears.” He smiled. “You were my only one.”

 _“What the fuck is wrong with all of you?”_ Gavin whispered, dread sinking to his bones with the realization that this had all been planned with finality. When Hank removed his pants, handing them to Connor, Gavin shuttered at the outline of Hank’s dick through his underwear. “Jesus fucking christ,” he spoke under his breath in dread. The whole man was built like a beer can, and what he had between his legs was no different. Never in his life had Gavin’s partners had a dick with that much girth. If he didn’t have a reason to feel inferior to Hank before, he sure did now. 

Tugging on one of the bindings, Hank asked no one specific, “Can we flip him over?” 

“Of course,” Connor answered. “However you want him.”

“I don’t really want to look at him.” Hank huffed a dry laugh, “Doggy style seems fitting.”.

Gavin trembled in defeat. “You fucking ass hole.” His words lacked the confidence to have any bite. 

Nines was still at Gavin’s side, and grasped the binding around his wrist. He stopped before unfastening the buckle, tipping Gavin’s chin to meet his eyes. He spoke in his calm, honey-dipped voice, “If you attempt to hurt Lieutenant Anderson, I will break every bone in your body, one by one. Do you need proof of this?” His fingers ran along Gavin’s, settling the human’s index finger between his grip, pressuring the longest bone just enough to hurt without causing damage. 

“No,” Gavin shook his head, pulling his fingers free of the android’s grip only when Nines allowed it. “I understand,” the human confirmed. 

Once all of the straps were undone, they “graciously” allowed Gavin a moment to slowly move his muscles out of the position they’d been in for who knows how long. Every limb burned like fire, his muscles all over-stretched or injured.

Soon, too soon, Connor commanded Gavin, “Ok, that’s enough. Get on your knees and present yourself.” 

Gavin quivered in smouldering anger and shame but situated himself to do as told. He hissed when he tried to put weight on the now very swollen left knee. “I don’t…” he whimpered, sagging his head, “I don’t know if I can… my knee.”

“This one?” Sixty asked, and Gavin reacted too slowly. The 800 grabbed the joint hard from behind and shoved it at a sharp angle into the mattress. 

Crying out, Gavin curled himself into a ball, ass in the air. His breath caught into his throat, and he buried his face into the mattress, biting into his own forearm to hide that the broken sobs were as much from fear as pain. 

Hank was clearly entirely unfazed, settling in behind Gavin’s presented ass. “Is there…? Oh, thanks,” Gavin heard Hank say, just before the lube cap snapped open again. A blunt mass prodded his very sore, abused entrance and Gavin was right… the feeling of Hank’s head attempting entry, even after how much Gavin had been fucked open already, was like someone trying to shove the large end of a kid’s baseball bat up his ass. 

Gavin bit down harder on his arm, whining a long, high pitched shriek around his own skin as Hank pressured into him. A copper taste mixed with his saliva, the pink drool running down to puddle on the filthy mattress. It was too much. His already stressed muscle was tearing around Hank’s girth. Gavin screamed louder, attempting to move forward and escape the deep, excruciating burn of his tenderized skin being pulled apart. “ _I can’t_ ,” he sobbed, trying to pull away. “Please, _please_ stop!”

A hand on the back of his neck held him in place, an amused Connor appearing in his peripheral. “How many times did I ask you nicely to stop threatening me? You never listened.”

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Gavin sobbed, “I’m sorry, _please…_ ”

Connor hummed happily. “That’s very nice to hear. Music to my ears in fact, thank you for that.”

Hank continued to pressure forward in little thrusts, backing out just a bit before pushing further into Gavin. He pulled out completely, Gavin gasping a relieved, surprised sound. His hope was short lived, the little slick hiss of a bottle being squeezed told him that Hank was only applying more lubricant. The thickness of Hank’s cock returned, re-applied slick doing nothing to relieve Gavin’s pain as Hank abandoned his slow entry, shoving the rest of himself into Gavin with a hard thrust. 

A strangled scream ripped from Gavin’s throat. Hank might as well have shoved a knife up Gavin’s ass with the sharp pain of whatever muscle Gavin had left shredding to fit Hank’s full size burying into him. Gavin bucked so hard from the searing pain that he briefly escaped Connor’s distracted hold and Nines’ stronger hand immediately dug into Gavins shoulder, shoving his face back down into the mattress. “Easy,” Nines warned. 

He cried into the mattress, letting his tears soak the fabric without any concern of the other men hearing him sob. His dignity was destroyed beyond hope. He grunted harsh breaths between the sobs, every time Hank’s hips met his. Hank wasn’t shy about voicing his pleasure, the older man moaning a long, “Ohhhh,” as he set a faster pace. Skin slapping skin echoed in the room, Hank adding after a moment, “Holy shit Con, honey, you weren’t kidding. This is a beautiful fucking sight.”

Gavin ignored it. His knees failed, more than once, and would Hank grab harshly into the sensitive crease of his groin to correct him back into position. 

Hank was strong, but his body and stamina was not that of the androids who’d previously had their way with Gavin. The older man was getting winded quickly, and his weight bore down on Gavin’s back, pressuring his aching rib cage. It got harder to breathe with each passing second. 

Gavin arched his back, rolling the top of his head into the mattress to change the angle of his torso and relieve some of the pressure there. 

Other than when Connor had been intentionally cruel, it seemed Hank liked it rougher than the two androids Gavin had been conscious for. Hank ground hard against him, huffing airy breaths each time he met Gavin’s hips with force. The bed rocked hard with the heavier man’s motions. 

Situated like this, Gavin could see beneath himself. Looking was a mistake. Blood dripped in thick clots from the end of his inflamed, bruised dick and trails of it mixed with sweat, lube and Hank’s pre-come, running down his inner thighs and dripping from his balls. Blood pooled on the mattress beneath where the men were connected. He shut his eyes, the vision of his demolition burning into the backs of his eyelids. 

There was a lot of blood. Gavin wasn’t stupid, and he’d been to many crime scenes in his years… This amount of blood loss, coupled with everything else, could very well kill him. He wondered briefly if anyone would attend his funeral. 

Hank’s thrusts grew even harder, faster, each drag and shove pounding the bed to chirp against the concrete. He panted with his effort, breathing out a, “Fuck, I’m close,” to no one in particular. 

Gavin’s head began to swim, without the presence of drugs in his system this time. He was only vaguely aware that he was becoming delirious. And cold. He shivered when Hank gave a few of his hardest thrusts, digging his cock as deep into Gavin as he could. Gavin felt the Lieutenant come, the gigantic dick pulsing against his walls, filling the younger man with his seed. Hank stayed in him, riding his high, emptying himself into his subordinate. “Whew,” Hank exhaled in a whoosh, catching his breath and letting his dick go limp inside of Gavin. 

A gush of hot fluid chased the exit of Hank’s dick, running down Gavin’s thighs. The smell of come, sweat and blood filled the air and Gavin pointedly didn’t look at the mess between his legs. He didn’t want to see how much of each there was. 

As soon as Hank moved from behind him, Gavin collapsed. Nines’ arms caught him from falling off the side of the bed, lowering him gently onto his side. Gavin closed his eyes, distantly aware that his bare hip and thigh was resting in the puddle of fluid and not caring to move. “Good job, Detective,” Nines praised, “well done.” The android’s fingers carded through Gavin’s sweat-matted hair and immediately, Gavin gave in, passing out with the touch.

*****

**Author’s note!**

So I mentioned in a chapter 1 comment, that I’d initially written part of a different ending before the one that was ultimately chosen was settled upon and written. The commenter asked if I’d also include the alternate ending and I decided I’d be more than happy to.

I wouldn’t call the alternate ending “good” (as in kind), but it does avoid the MCD (Main Character Death). I think the best way to post them will be as their own chapters. So...The next chapter (Ch4) will be the intended MCD ending. The following (Ch5) will be the alt, non-MCD ending **that picks up from here, at the end of Ch3,** as though ch4 never happened. I’ll post 4&5 at the same time. Read both endings, stop at ch4 or skip from here straight to Ch5 to avoid the MCD, makes no difference to me.

Thanks for reading and I hope you’re enjoying this sadistic craziness!   
  


(Please leave a comment if this note doesn’t make sense. I rarely know what the fuck I’m doing, least of all when it comes to writing!)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the main ending to this work, containing the MCD. If you’d rather avoid this ending, skip to chapter 5 for the alternate ending.   
  
***********  
  


Gavin was a little surprised that he woke up again... A distant part of him had assumed he might not. He was more surprised still to see daylight drifting through his lashes when his eyes fluttered. Birds chirped in the background and a soft breeze met his face. 

He didn’t dare move. He was well aware of the pain blanketing him as he lay still, and knew movement would bring more crashing down upon him like an avalanche. 

Reluctantly, afraid the birds and the daylight might be a dream, he opened his eyes. Late afternoon sun drenched the thick, soft grass beneath him. He was clothed, in the same T-shirt and cargo shorts he’d been wearing at home when he was kidnapped, and his favorite gym sneakers were back on his feet. 

Someone was beside him, one leg crossed over their other, foot bouncing in careless rhythm to nothing at all. Wincing with the pain, Gavin rolled his head to face them. Sixty lay on his back next to him, hands behind his head, staring up at the fluffy clouds in the sky. Any delusional hope that this was _all_ a nightmare fizzled away. Without looking toward him, the android asked, “Gorgeous afternoon, isn’t it?” 

There was an IV taped into Gavin’s arm. His eyes followed the plastic line up to a mostly empty clear bag of fluids hanging from the back of a chair above him, a steady drip running down into the tube. 

Nines’ voice behind him somewhere supplied, “Hank said you were going to freeze to death in the basement. So we brought you out here.”

“I assumed you were going to kill me,” Gavin spoke honestly. He glanced around at what he could, seeing nothing but thick trees in every direction beyond the small yard area they were laying in. 

Connor walked into his field of vision, standing above him. “We considered it,” Connor replied, nodding. “You’ve been better than I expected though,” the 800 praised. “I got what I needed, Hank got something he didn’t even know he needed, and I don’t think you’ll soon forget where you stand as far as our… relationship.. goes. Plus,” he shrugged, looking out at the trees, “it’s not like anyone at work would possibly believe a crazy story about 3 androids and a decorated Lieutenant dragging you off somewhere to rape and beat you. Especially after you called in to work that you were leaving town.” The android dismissed the notion of Gavin retelling an honest account easily, and Gavin knew Connor was right. No one would believe him. 

“So…” Gavin’s brows furrowed suspiciously, “You’re going to let me go?”

“Don’t see why not.” Connor answered. “Although, we can’t exactly be caught on traffic cameras driving you back into town, so it’s on you to actually get yourself out of here.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, confused. There was no way his half-dead, frail and broken ass could walk however many miles out of wherever they were. 

Connor nodded his head toward the closest tree line. “Well, there’s a little general store at an intersection about a half of a mile that way, through the woods. There’s a half-assed path to it, like someone used to ride a dirt bike back and forth to the store or something. It’s 6:00pm now, the store closes at 7:30. If you can make it there in time, I’m sure there will be someone there.” 

“I’d ask them to call an ambulance, if I were you,” Sixty joked. 

Gavin eyed the woods, testing his ability to even sit upright. He groaned at the slight movement, abandoning the attempt. “You’re serious? You’re just gonna let me go?” he asked, adding after a breath, “I don’t know if I can make it to any store, I can’t even sit up, nonetheless walk a half of a mile.” He was sure to keep his tone even, non-offensive. 

“Scout’s honor,” Connor held his fingers up. “Can’t say we didn’t offer you the information… Getting there is on you though. We’re all leaving, and there’s no phone here. Choice is yours.”

“Yup,” Sixty hopped up, “We’re rolling out. See ya, Gav.” Like they were fucking friends who’d spent a weekend at the cabin together. Gavin was speechless. 

Nines dropped to a knee beside Gavin, checking the IV line. “It’s about out of fluids, just keep some pressure on the vein when you pull the line.” He reached down, ruffling Gavin’s hair before standing again and following in the direction of the other two android’s. 

Gavin reached out, grabbing Nines’ ankle. “You’re just gonna leave me here?” He shook his head, “I’m gonna die here. Laying in the fucking yard.”

The android smiled softly down at him, “Not if you get your ass up and make it to the store.” He pulled free from Gavin’s weak grip, walking away without looking back. A moment later, somewhere on the other side of the bunker-type building he was laying near, a car engine started. Gavin grit his teeth through the pain, twisting himself mostly upright on his hip— there was no way he could put weight on his ass— to watch where the other men had gone. There was the sound of gravel beneath car tires, and it slowly retreated into the distance. 

Gavin lay there, blinking in disbelief. He was truly equally torn between being happy that they’d ‘let him go’, and mortified that they’d simply left him alone. That he was going to die anyway. Could he believe them? He looked in the direction Connor had indicated, seeing an overgrown but distinct path through the trees there. 

People have these acts of superhero strength to save theirs or someone else’s life all the time, right? He tried to talk himself up, breaths quickening. He wasn’t a coward or a bitch. He couldn’t just lay here and die. 

He sucked a few deep quick breaths, like they teach weightlifters to breathe, to oxygenate their bodies… or something. He shifted his weight quickly, toward his right knee, balancing on it. Pain rocketed through him, and he whined a long “Hhhnnnnnnn…” through his gritted teeth, letting his body tremble through the worst of the burn. _A half of a mile,_ he told himself, _that’s nothing. You walk that all the time just to get lunch._

Using the chair for support, he puffed a few bursts of air out his cheeks and lurched himself up to stand on his good leg. He almost, _almost_ collapsed with the lightening bolt of pain that shot through him. He had to balance most of his weight on his arms, glued firmly to the chair, but he was upright. He laughed triumphantly to himself like a maniac.

When the tidal wave of pain subsided, he did some more controlled breathing, and took a test step down onto the badly swollen left knee. He collapsed to the grass like a bag of bricks, screaming. 

After a stout pity-party, hammering his fists into the grass in frustration, he gave himself another pep talk. _You’re wasting time, the store is going to close. Quit being a bitch._ Gavin wasn’t very good at pep talks. Be that as it may, he readied himself for another effort. He hoisted himself back up, bracing between his arms on the chair and his good leg on the ground. He grit his teeth, baring them like a madman through the pain, flexing and stretching his injured knee. It felt like someone was holding a blow torch to it, but he ‘took it like a man’, as he insisted to himself that he had to. He ignored some popping sounds, wiped a tear with his shoulder, and bent the swollen joint until some of the stiffness was forced out of it. 

Hissing in anticipation, he slowly, keeping himself balanced on the back of the chair, shifted weight onto the bad leg. He kept at it, shifting the weight back and forth, until he could toe-step with his left leg. Finally he stood upright, eyes trained on the path through the trees. “Fuck, this is gonna suck,” he said to himself. 

It did. He limped, half dragging his bad leg, unable to put more than a flash of weight on it at a time, toward the woods. He whimpered often, allowing himself to indulge in the show of misery, as long as he was making progress. 

Once in the woods, the going got easier. He used trees to balance himself. An ideal walking-stick produced itself not far into the woodline, a stroke of good luck. He used it to keep as much weight as possible off of the shit leg, making his way through the trees, down the hillside. He grumbled to himself often. “Traffic cameras,” he sneered, taunting an absent Connor. “Are there _traffic cameras_ between here and the _fucking store_ Connor? In bum FUCKED Egypt?” 

He didn’t even know what state he was in. He could be 30 miles from home or 300. He had no idea. 

“This is what you get,” He chastised himself, “You should’ve pulled the trigger on that plastic prick when you had the chance.” Androids were nothing more than tools back then. He’d have been slapped with a fine and a disciplinary record and slept just fine. “Instead of getting your literal ass handed to you by a glorified goddamned copy machine.”

Progress was slow, but steady, and he moved as quickly as he could, spurred by his desperation and the setting sun. He was getting close to the store, he had to be.

He fell, twice. Cursing and wailing up a storm each time. The second time, he stayed on the ground for a few minutes, panting. He was beyond exhausted. Every fiber of his being was sick and sore. He was cold, anemic probably, and shivering but soaked with sweat. His skin was pale and the bruising on his chest was dark and angry, the color of a slow internal bleed. Way off in the distance, he heard a vehicle go by. It passed— zipping down a paved road, the area going quiet again— before Gavin even registered the sound and what it meant. He scrambled to his feet, adrenaline fueling his hopes. People were out here. A road, and people driving on it. Someone would see him. Someone _had to see him_. 

He limped and struggled his way along the path as quickly as he could. When he crested the next hillside, he made a less than masculine noise. There was a structure through the trees, the back of what looked like a white brick store.

Hope. Blessed _hope_ seeped into his core. The high it gave him, the surge of energy from seeing salvation in sight, pushed his pain to the back of his mind. He practically ran, sliding and scrambling hurriedly down the hill, toward the store. Smoke wafted gently from a smoker of some sort behind the building, and the smell of bbq reminded Gavin that he hadn’t eaten in days. He pushed it to join the pain: something he’d address later.

Gavin hobbled quickly into the clearing with the aid of his walking stick. Some dusty gas pumps and faded signs had never looked so good, and tears spilled from his eyes. “H-help!” He called out as he grew closer to the store, “I’m lost, someone help!” He limped around the edge of the building, pulling himself up the side steps to the place with the hand rail. A grey car was parked out front. Praise fuck, someone was here! The little neon “Open” sign was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Throwing the door open, Gavin bee-lined to the counter. “Hello?!” he called out, frantically looking around for anyone. 

He didn’t notice, until he really looked, that the ‘store’ was almost completely bare. Dusty, mostly empty shelves and old, wavering lights. But there had been a car, and a sign…. and...

“Hey there,” a voice called out from the little office behind the counter, “how can I help you?”

Gavin’s face blanched. “No,” he whispered, “No, no, no....” 

Sixty, stepped out from the office, leaning against the doorframe, smug smile splitting his face. “What’s wrong, Detective Reed? You look like you’ve had a rough couple of days.”

Clapping from behind startled him, and Gavin spun in place toward the sound. Connor stood in the entrance, bringing his hands together in slow applause. “I’m _impressed_ , Gavin,” he stated, “Here in under an hour!” He tisked, “And you said you couldn’t even sit up.” 

“What is this?” Gavin asked, petrified. “You said you were leaving. You said you’d let me go, that someone would be here.”

“Well yeah,” Connor laughed, “clearly all of those things happened. I didn’t say how _long_ we’d let you go for, or _who_ would be here.” 

Gavin’s head whipped back and forth between the two. “And you,” he pointed an accusatory finger at Sixty, “You said they’d call an ambulance.”

“Nooo,” Sixty corrected, “I said you should _ask them_ to call you an ambulance.” He laughed, “You’re welcome to ask Connor but I’d presume the answer will be, ‘no’.”

Gavin’s thoughts spun with panic. “No,” he whispered again, “This can’t be happening.” His eyes glanced out the dingy front window. He’d heard a car. There were people out here, somewhere. He just had to get to them.

Like he’d read his mind, Connor laughed, pointing over his shoulder. “That car out front is ours, by the way. A rental. This road is closed, no one drives on it anymore. See for yourself!” The android stepped clear of the door, extending his arm toward the exit as an invitation to depart. Gavin didn’t need to be told twice. He balanced on his stick, hobbling past Connor out the doors, headed toward the road. 

It was covered with branches and debris, more so than a frequently used road. He hadn’t taken the time to notice before. A bubbled sob escaped him. Still, he limped toward the road, and onto it, as fast as he could. It went somewhere, even if it was closed. Somewhere with people. He ran, as best as he could run. 

A few minutes passed of Gavin struggling alone down the road. He heard footsteps on the road behind him, crunching leaves, walking casually. His panic spiked and he limped faster. Sixty walked into his peripheral on the left, softly whistling a tune it took only a moment for Gavin to recognize as “Jesus loves me.” The android didn’t attempt to grab him. Sixty walked backwards, strolling easily beside him and appreciating the early sunset as Gavin struggled and limped as quickly as he could. Tears stung Gavin’s eyes. He didn’t stop walking. He couldn’t.

Coming around the next bend, Nines leaned casually against a tree well ahead of them, just off the edge of the road, picking at his nails. Gavin blinked his tears away. They’d planned this. All of this. 

Connor strolled up, just behind him on his right. Nines pushed himself up from the tree, stepping into the road a few dozen yards in front of them. Gavin was surrounded. He stopped walking. The androids stopped walking. 

Gavin’s fist tightened around the walking stick, and he lifted it, wringing it with both hands. His whole body tensed with stress, measured breaths moving in and out through his flared nostrils. He was well aware that the androids were stronger and faster than him. He’d been a scrappy kid and then a scrappy cop though… he’d been fighting his whole life. All the years of self defense had to offer something. He was Gavin fucking Reed and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Behind him, Connor sighed softly. “You’re experiencing an adrenaline rush, Detective Reed. This doesn’t have to be like that.” 

“Fuck you,” Gavin spat.

Sixty grinned by his side. “Good,” the sadistic android chuckled, “I’d much rather it _‘be like that.’”_

Gavin swung the stick at Sixty, the android blocking it easily. He heard Connor step closer to his back, and Gavin rotated the staff, jabbing the end behind him, aimed right at Connor’s regulator. Surprisingly, he hit his mark, bending the edge of the housing, and the android’s step stuttered a half-step backward, LED blipping yellow. 

Sixty pounced, Gavin barely blocking his entry with the staff, holding onto it for dear life, (probably assisted by that panic-strength he’d been hoping to muster earlier) as Sixty tried to pry it away. Connor regained his composure, stepping into Gavin’s back and grabbing the stick from behind him. Briefly, Sixty and Connor were pulling against one another, Gavin caught in the middle. Gavin shoved his back against Connor’s chest, using him to brace against and land a hard blow to Sixty’s regulator with his good leg. Unfortunately, it left him with only his bad leg to land on, and he fell backwards, unable to support himself the moment Connor moved.

He landed flat on his back into the grass at the edge of the road, staff still in hand. He pointed it defensively, moving it from Connor to Sixty and back, both of them standing, looking down on him… literally, and figuratively. 

Gavin inched backwards along the ground with one good leg and one free arm, the other keeping the stick up as a weapon, hoping to find something to help him stand. Both androids inched forward with him, Sixty Grinning and Connor looking like he was enjoying a stroll through the woods, both taunting him silently. Gavin’s shoulder met a tree, and he scooted himself upright with its assistance. 

The android’s LED’s flickered yellow back and forth, communicating. Connor attempted to calm him, “Come on Gavin, you’re only making this harder on yourself.”

He wasn’t stupid. Gavin knew they were letting him get up… Toying with him like cats play with a mouse. It infuriated Gavin all the more. He lunged forward, swinging the stick as hard as he could. It connected with Connor’s face, which only rocked slightly with the impact. The 800 hadn’t even tried to block it. The synthskin glitched momentarily before returning to its normal skin tone. 

Gavin took another step, raising the staff like an axe above his head with both hands, aiming for Connor’s smug fucking face again. The stick locked behind him like it was sealed in concrete. Gavin already knew why, without needing to look behind him. 

Nines yanked the stick backwards out of his grip, swinging it like a baseball bat to the back of both of Gavin’s knees. It connected with a crack. The human’s blood-curdling shriek echoed through the trees, birds taking flight from the branches above them. 

Heaving, trembling to the point of spasms with the indescribable agony, Gavin stayed in a heap on the grass. Nausea gripped him, and he retched on his side, the action producing nothing but a sliver of frothy, dark bile thanks to the lack of food or liquids for however many days he’d been gone. The androids talking above him sounded like they were a mile away as Gavin trembled on the ground. 

He barely heard Sixty reply to something Nines had said. “Of course, he’s all yours to do with as you please. I don’t know how much fight is in him still, but it’ll still probably be better than it was while he was drugged.” 

Fingers dipped below the waist of Gavin’s shorts. The blue-eyed android said something affirmative. A hand lifted Gavin from the ground while another snaked its way to the button at the front of the garment, popping the snap open easily. The fingers traced the edge of Gavin’s shorts, pushing the hem down, over his buttocks. _Not again,_ the voice in his head pleaded, he couldn’t do this _again._ It would kill him. 

“We don't have any lube,” Nines said from behind him. 

Sixty replied with a cruel edge to his words, “No matter, the blood will do the trick.”

“Fair enough,” Nines replied, arm wrapping under Gavin and crossing his torso, hoisting the man’s back to lay flush with the android’s chest. 

Fresh pain bloomed from Gavin’s injured chest and the angle bent his broken knees sharply on either side of Nines. The surge of anguish spurred some fight back into the man and Gavin flailed, hurling his elbows back to attempt to strike the android behind him. Nines chuckled, dodging any relevant damage from the irate attempts like it was child’s play. 

Manipulated and shifted easily by Nines’ one arm bracketing his chest and opposite hand on his hip, Gavin's entrance was positioned just right. Nines sank the human down onto his hard cock in one fluid motion. 

Any and all healing Gavin’s body had begun— new scabs forming to seal torn flesh and hardening clots to halt dangerous blood loss— was instantly torn apart inside of him. A gush of wetness flowed from Gavin and this time, he knew it was entirely blood. Another scream ripped loose from Gavin as he clawed and swung to free himself. Nines effortlessly lifted The human from his dick before sliding him back down the length of his erection again. He repeated the motion again and again, Gavin thrashing and wailing like a wild animal the whole time. 

Gavin didn’t know how long Nines used him like a living sex toy, but he felt his own efforts weakening. His nails scraped along the android’s chassis wherever Gavin could reach him, doing absolutely nothing to cause injury or pain to the machine fucking into him. 

“Well?” Sixty asked, watching with a mixture of amusement and pride as Nines used Gavin’s body. “Better, right?”

The human didn’t realize he was crying until he dropped his head in shame and several tears dripped from the end of his nose. 

“Better, for sure,” Nines answered. “But, I don’t know…” he cupped the base ofGavin’s chin, leaning the human’s head up up from its defeated flop and pushing it back to lay against Nines’ shoulder. His thumb ran the edge of Gavin’s jawline. “I think… hmm,” the android deliberated. Nines pulled Gavin off of his dick, the man too weak to land any relevant blow by this point, and turned Gavin to face him. Gavin mumbled barely coherent threats through the waning energy he had left, scraping and slapping loosely at Nines now that he could see him. “Shhh, shh, shh,” the android cooed softly, deflecting Gavin’s hands. 

Delirium was setting in, the blood loss and trauma taking its toll, and the human managed only a whimper in objection when Nines slipped back into his blood-slicked, wrecked ass in the new position. It was all going numb anyway. “Shh,” Nines soothed again, “I know.”

“Yuuu dnn’t phhhucking know,” Gavin slurred, leveling the android with the angriest glare he could manage. He lost awareness of where Sixty and Connor even were. Didn’t matter anyway. 

Nines smiled, admitting, “That’s fair, I suppose I don’t.” His ice blue eyes trailed over every inch of Gavin, landing on his dick, limply flopped against the android’s abdomen, caked with dried blood and torn at the tip from earlier in the day. Nines pooled a glob of whatever android saliva was made from across his fingers, grazing them over Gavin’s cock. Tensing with the contact, Gavin sucked a hissed gasp of air. 

Without pausing his own rhythms in and out of Gavin’s ass… gently, more gently than Gavin could possibly have guessed, the android stroked and massaged him. Never one to miss an opportunity, Gavin’s dick took interest slowly, a drop of fresh blood appearing at the tip as it began to harden. 

It hurt, everything fucking hurt, but Gavin was done fighting. He couldn’t. He was defeated, and he accepted it. “You’re in shock,” Nines whispered to him, wetting his hand again to continue playing with Gavin’s dick. A small stream of blood leaked from the tip now, as Gavin reached full rigidity, and Nines used it as additional lubricant to wrap his hand around, pumping along the tender flesh gently.

Gavin couldn’t help it, he moaned at the slick grip pumping up and down his erection. The pain was melting away, shock taking over, and he let himself be moved freely, rocking with every movement Nines made into him. 

Letting the pain amplify the intensity, Gavin focused on the android’s dick brushing those sensitive nerves deep within him, willing and ready, just beyond the burn. Nines brought their foreheads together and let Gavin’s back arch, knowing exactly where to aim to graze the human’s prostate, a low moan slipping from Gavin’s dry lips. “There you go,” Nines smiled in approval, encouraging, “let yourself get lost in it, Gavin.” It seemed to turn the android’s own excitement up, seeing Gavin giving in to his hold. 

Gavin hummed little whimpers of pleasure, his hands resting on either side of Nines’ neck, letting his floating mind chase the sensation of the android’s perfect pressure and slide along Gavin’s erection. As the minutes wore on, reality began to blur. He could hardly feel the pain at all any more, everything becoming numb and warm. 

Nines’ dick grazed his prostate in perfect time with the androids touch, and Gavin felt that wonderful pressure building within him. It was euphoric, actually, with the fuzziness in his brain. He weakly humped up into Nines’ hand as he chased his release. “Come for me, Gavin,” Nines invited, pressing a kiss to the human’s sweaty forehead, “Come undone for me.” 

Shuttering, keening a loud cry that was as much pain as pleasure, Gavin let himself fall over that edge. He came, ribbons of white and red splashing across Nines’ chiseled abs, and his head fell back, body going limp in Nines’ hold. “There you go,” the android praised, “what a beautiful picture that is.” 

Nines’ breathing quickened, heat rising at the sight of Gavin giving in to him. He pistoned faster up into the man. “I could’ve taken you home, you know,” he spoke softly, letting Gavin ride his high. “I could’ve gone to work for the DPD, been your partner, kept you in line… and had some good times too. A fun thing to muse over,” he smiled, though he sounded almost sad as he added, “It’s too late for that ending now, I guess.” He pulled Gavin against him, hugging him close and giving several harder thrusts, chasing his own climax. Within a few moments, Nines ground the human down hard onto his dick, stilling inside of him with his own shuttered breath. The android panted into the narrow space between them, cooling his systems. 

Gavin’s eyes hooded as fresh tears crested his lashes. It was harder to breathe now, labored and loud, with his orgasm taking the last threads of his energy. He wheezed with each inhale, knowing what it meant. “Mm gonna die,” he mumbled, accepting the fact. Nines nodded after a moment, pushing sweat-matted hair from his face. 

“Wanna see something cool?” Nines asked, supporting Gavin upright with one hand while digging around behind him with the other. He produced a box cutter from his discarded jeans, holding it up to show Gavin and extending the blade. “Found it in the store back there. Thought you’d want to see.”

Gavin just looked at him, not following, and not knowing whether he even cared to. Everything was soft and dim, reality sloshing like a wild trip. He felt Nines press the blade to his throat, and for a moment they simply stared at one another. He didn’t know if Nines was waiting for an objection or permission from him, or to decide something for himself. 

Without a word from either of them, Gavin felt the deep, sharp drag of the blade across his flesh. His eyes went wide with the foreign sensation, the understanding of what was happening. There wasn’t any pain though. 

Blood cascaded out from his throat, painting hot and bright across Nines’ flawless, bare skin. The android ran his fingers through the blood, weaving lines in the sheet of crimson that blanketed Gavin’s chest as well as his own. 

Gavin sputtered, head twitching to hunt for breath as Nines set the knife aside, leaning him back against the grass. The android kissed him, tugging playfully at his lip before dipping down to run his tongue across the slit in Gavin’s throat, coating his own chin red as he swallowed the final pumps of blood Gavin’s body had to give. The last half-breath Gavin drew was from Nines’ lungs, breathing into Gavin as he kissed him against the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the alternate ending, picking up from Chapter 3, as though the last chapter (4) never happened.

********************

  
Nines watched Hank grab a handful of baby wipes to clean himself off with, discarding the bloodied articles in the bag with the rest of the evidence they’d burn before heading back to Detroit. 

They’d chosen this place because the owner lived off the grid in the middle of nowhere, and his disappearance would be difficult for local law enforcement to investigate. Also, for the large incinerator out behind the convenience store at the edge of the same guy's property, long-since closed when the road in front of it was bypassed and gated off. The incinerator was already doing a fine job of reducing the first half of the original owner to dust. They’d place the other half in there soon.

“Well, son, you were right,” the Lieutenant said, facing Connor and pulling his shirt over his head. “I needed that more than I realized. Thank you.”

“Of course, Hank,” Connor replied with that charming smile Nines secretly envied. “I’m glad you were able to share in this experience.”

Gavin appeared unresponsive, not having moved from where he’d collapsed onto the cot. Nines wasn’t sure whether he was truly unconscious or just asleep, but figured it didn’t really matter. The 900 stayed close by detective Reed. Nines would be the fastest and strongest to react if Gavin, still temporarily free of any tether, attempted to direct violence toward any of them again. 

Nines had his scans running constantly, and it had been fascinating watching the human’s chance of survival fall steadily throughout the days, several percentage points lost just while Hank was fucking him. Gavin was anemic, hypothermic, had 2 partially torn ligaments and a fractured bone around his left knee, his ribs were fractured in two places— causing a substantial internal hematoma and a partially collapsed lung— There was a hairline fracture at the back of his skull and the lacerations in his rectum were severe. His chance of survival was presently 42%. 

Hank seemed to be studying Gavin as well, assessing the extent of his colleague’s injuries. The Lieutenant frowned. Nines couldn’t place his expression more specifically… he still wasn’t great at that. “His lips are blue. I’d get him a blanket or something,” Hank recommended to no one specifically, “he’s gonna freeze to death down here.”

Sixty shrugged. “So?”

“I just figured y’all had something else in mind,” Hank seemed a bit reluctant to admit. “...It was just a suggestion.”

Connor asked the Lieutenant, “Do you want to know the specific plan? What we’ll do with him?”

“Nah. The less I know, the better… In case questions come up when he doesn’t come back to work.”

“They won’t, ” Nines replied. “That’ll all be taken care of. We’ve already secured a remote link to his bank accounts to ensure a believable paper trail is being left and in a couple weeks, he’ll quietly resign from the DPD from out of state. We’ll contact a service from his phone to empty his apartment at that point. Plus, I’ll be at the DPD to help Connor be aware of and stay ahead of anything that may need deflecting.”

Nines didn’t mention Officer Chen. Connor had told him not to say anything to Hank about the texts Connor had already sent her from Gavin’s phone, or the calls Connor would probably need to make using Gavin’s voice. She was a wild card that they’d stay on top of, by whatever means necessary. 

“Fair enough, just the same..” Hank shrugged, seeming to indicate he still didn’t want details of how they’d kill Gavin or what they’d do with his body. Hank’s mood (that Nines still couldn’t quite place) improved with the change in subject, “You lookin’ forward to starting with the department in a couple weeks, Nines?”

“I am!” The 900 replied honestly, “I’ll have much to learn I’m afraid, when it comes to social interactions, but it’ll be great to put my capabilities to good use.”

Hank gave him a kind smile. “You’ll do fine. It’ll be great having you on the force, especially since we’ll be down a man.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nines replied, taking the bag of aesthetic drugs and medical supplies when Sixty handed it to him. 

Hank looked around at the group of them, “All right boys, so are you doing this part…” he indicated toward the naked man on the cot, “… now?”

“Not yet,” Connor replied. “We still have to decide who’s going to actually kill him.”

“Mm, got it. Well I still don’t want to be around for that either way.”

Connor smiled. “Understood, Hank.”

Hank went back upstairs while Nines drew 40 milligrams of the milky white Propofol from the glass vial. Gavin didn’t move, not even a flinch, when Nines slipped the catheter into the vein halfway up the human’s forearm and began to slowly push the heavy sedative into his bloodstream. Nines’ eyes drifted to Gavin’s face, watching as the closed lashes fluttered and a tear ran along the edge of the human’s nose.  _ Ah...Just pretending to be unconscious, then _ , Nines noted to himself.  _ So he’s probably heard everything. _ He didn’t point it out to Connor or Sixty. It didn’t matter. 

The man’s pale body relaxed fully as his heart circulated the drug throughout his bloodstream. The small, likely involuntary shivering and shuddering breaths, the faintest quiver that Nines had just now observed in the human’s lower lip, all calmed to a deep stillness. “He’s so much more peaceful like this,” Nines said, watching Gavin slip into his drug-induced coma. His body temperature dropped a degree, in time with the percentage of his chance of survival. 

Sixty laughed, “Yeah, drugs will do that. Death, too,” he added. 

“Fair enough,” Nines replied, tearing off a small section of medical tape to affix the catheter to Gavin’s skin. He swapped the syringe out for the IV line, connecting it to the catheter and adjusting the drip setting to allow the fluids to steadily hydrate the detective’s body while he rested. 

Looking between the chain that was coiled at the base of the beam and the bed where Gavin lay, Nines asked, “Should I put him back on the floor, to chain him up?”

Connor stepped toward the bed. “No, Hank’s right,” the 800 grasped the edge of the bed frame, “let’s move the whole bed closer to the chain so we can keep him off the concrete.” Nines took the other end of the bed, helping Connor carry it closer to the metal column. “Sixty,” Connor turned, addressing the other 800, “Can you go find him a blanket, please?”

The other android didn’t move. “Why?” Sixty asked, indignant. “If he dies, he dies.”

Smirking, Connor replied, “You’re not getting out of a bet that easily.”

When they’d planned this whole thing out, and calculated the distance between the house and the incinerator, Connor and Sixty had argued over how to best get Gavin’s body from the house to the closed convenience store without leaving any evidence in the rental car. Connor had bet that he could convince Gavin to walk there himself, alone. Sixty had met the $100 bet, wagering that Gavin would run in another direction or die before reaching the store. 

Sixty rolled his eyes at the reminder of the bet, grumbling, “No fucking way is that half-dead meat sack gonna walk that far,” as he made his way upstairs. 

Tilting his head, Nines asked Connor, “What makes you so sure you can get him to walk that far? Especially since Sixty broke his leg?”

Connor laughed, “I know how to manipulate Gavin.” He grinned, sending the next message over a direct, secure link,  _ “How do you think I got Hank so attached to me? He was a grieving father, and needed someone to protect. Gavin made the perfect target to need protecting from.” _ The 800 winked. 

“Hmm..” Nines hummed in thought. Manipulation was a fascinating subject that he had no experience in. Nines retrieved the chain, letting some of it coil on the bed so the weight alone wouldn’t put pressure on Gavin’s throat and suffocate him while he was unconscious. Nines lifted the man’s head to slide the end of the chain around his neck. He was assessing the right length for securing the lock when Sixty returned.

“Why do you touch him like that?” Sixty sounded repulsed.

Nines looked over his position, kneeling next to the cot Gavin was curled up on. He was hardly touching Gavin. “Like what?”

“Earlier, when you were stroking his hair. Even now, you’re being all gentle and shit. I mean fuck, I almost forgot… you even kissed him.”

Shrugging, Nines looked back down at the human. “I don’t know.” The 900 looked to Connor. “Is that odd?”

Connor spent several seconds watching Nines secure the lock, ensuring the chain was loose enough that Gavin could breathe but not so much so that he could hope to get it over his head. Nines took the blanket that Sixty, with a disgusted look on his face, was extending, and laid it evenly over the motionless human. Connor asked after a moment, “Do you like him?” The question surprised Nines.

Nines had never liked anyone before. He was only awoken a few months ago. “I… don’t know?”

“Ok,” Connor nodded. “Does what we are doing here bother you?”

“No. It’s been a very interesting learning experience.”

“Does the thought of killing Gavin bother you?”

It took Nines longer to answer that one. “No.”

Sixty and Connor exchanged a look that the 900 didn’t appreciate. “Ok. We can talk more about this later,” Connor shrugged, closing the subject down for the time being. “Come on, I've gotta find Hank some food.” Nines took another long look down at Gavin before following the other androids upstairs. 

Nines and Sixty had come separately (with an unconscious Reed in the back seat), a day earlier than Hank and Connor. They all piled into the rental car and had to drive thirty minutes to reach the closest town. 

The town was an old area that had embraced the western motif. Hank leaned over to Connor, showing something on his phone. “I googled ahead of time and found a bbq place that was on that food show I like, it’s got great ratings. Would it be ok to go there?”

“I don’t know why not,” Connor answered, “it’s not like Reed is going anywhere. Though, we’ll need to order to go…I doubt androids are a common sight around here,” Connor laughed, “and I don’t want to draw attention to ourselves when a set of triplets order nothing and just watch as another guy eats. 

Nines was surprised when Connor ordered an extra burger and potato salad in addition to what Hank wanted. The Lieutenant raised a brow but no one questioned anything. 

They drove around for a bit, Hank checking out a couple of “famous” antique shops, and it ended up being just over three hours before they returned to the house in the middle of nowhere. Nines calculated that Gavin had likely been conscious for roughly half the time they’d been gone. He wasn’t concerned. It’s not like the human could go anywhere thanks to the chain around his throat. 

They all chatted for a while, Hank proudly giving everyone the background on the manufacturer of an antique flask he’d purchased. 

Out of the blue, Sixty volunteered, “Well, I’m gonna go check on Reed.” He winked at the other three men, adding, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him too bad.”

Connor stared at Nines for a moment, gauging his reaction probably, while Sixty headed toward the cellar where Gavin was chained up. When Nines had no reaction, Connor and Hank resumed their conversation. It went on, Hank explaining aspects of the bootleg liquor days that Nines had never known to look up. It was quite interesting, if Nines was being honest. Humans placed great importance on liquor it seemed. 

Abruptly, muffled angry shouting echoed up from the basement. It had been expected, to a point, and no one was alarmed. That is, until several loud bangs of metal were followed by a string of furious swear words shouted by Sixty. Nines and the 800 shared a look. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” Connor instructed Hank, “but stay here, just in case. We’ll check it out.”

Shouting, Sixty’s shouting, continued as Nines followed Connor closely down the stairs. The sight when they reached the bottom had a bubble of laughter building in Nines’ throat immediately. 

Water soaked Sixty’s upper half. A metal bucket that had been left (presumably by the previous owner) to collect a steady water drip… was cast off to the side and overturned with several new dents in it. Reed had worked a metal bar free from the old bed frame and the human was standing on the bed, wielding the bar in front of himself defensively like a sword. Nines’ reconstruction software deduced that at one point, the bucket had been upside down on Sixty’s head, being rung like a bell with that metal bar, and Nines had never in his life wished so badly that he’d been able to see something for himself. 

Connor started wheezing he was laughing so hard and the look Sixty shot them both was pure murder. Nines knew that the steel rod wouldn’t hold Sixty off for long— Gavin taking jabs toward the android while Sixty circled the perimeter of his reach— and that when the seething 800 got a hold of him this time, Reed would be dead in seconds flat. 

The preconstruction of how that would look sobered Nines slightly, and he wasn’t sure why. He calmed his laughter and asked Connor, “Are all humans this… resilient?”

Connor answered through a laugh, “Nah, Reed is a special kind of stubborn.” 

_ Stubborn _ , Nines mulled over the word. Fitting. The human turned in place, keeping his insufficient weapon clear from his chain, trained on the android circling him. An impressive effort, that Nines knew would soon fall short... Like an angry house cat holding a wolf at bay. Nines scanned the human. Without anyone interfering to stop Sixty, Gavin had a 4% chance of survival. The last remnants of humor dropped from Nines’ expression. He still didn’t know why.

“You like him,” Connor yanked Nines’ attention from the scene. Nines hadn’t noticed when the 800 had stopped laughing.

“Pardon me?”

“Your LED is a light show, my friend.” Connor tipped his chin toward Nines’ temple. “You’re conflicted about letting Reed die.”

Nines’ brow furrowed in frustration. “But that has been our plan all along… for us, or at least one of us, to kill him.”

Connor shrugged. “Sometimes emotions don’t make sense.” They both looked back as Reed swung on Sixty, backing the android off again. Nines’ chassis was impenetrable to small caliber gunfire and sharp or blunt object assaults, the 800s’ were not. More importantly, a few times now, Nines had observed an unnecessary hesitation in Sixty. The android was much more cautious about sustaining injury to his body than Connor was, something Nines could only assume was attributed to Sixty’s past experiences. Connor spoke up again, “Would you like to practice some manipulation?”

“What do you mean?”

“We mentioned manipulation earlier, and it can be a very powerful thing. You could practice now, with Reed.” 

Nines watched Gavin. Sheer will to live was driving the man. The IV had given him much needed hydration but his body was obviously still damaged, possibly beyond repair— trembling all over with fear and muscle fatigue, struggling to breathe, blood running down his legs. “How?” 

“Go save him,” Connor smirked.

“I don’t understand.”

“Just trust me.”

He did trust Connor. That had nothing to do with understanding whatever point the 800 was trying to make. Nines huffed, walking closer to the cat-and-wolf duo. “Ok, Sixty, that’s enough,” Nines ordered.

Sixty spat, “The fuck it is!”

“I mean it,” Nines stepped between Sixty and Gavin, his back to the human. Sixty stepped forward, challenging the 900 and Nines moved closer to Gavin. Nines anticipated the blow to the side of his head from the metal rod— Gavin not caring who he struck out at, anyone close was a threat— and it barely caused Nines’ head to move. He didn’t even acknowledge it, addressing the other android again, “Sixty, back off.”

“Not a chance,” Sixty replied furiously, “I’m gonna tear him inside out.”

Gavin landed more blows to Nines’ head… they caused no damage, despite that the detective was ‘giving it his all’, he was weak, and Nines was almost impenetrable. Gavin changed tactics, attempting to jab Nines’ back with the rod now instead. Nines turned his head toward the human behind him, “Would you stop that?” he snapped, “I’m trying to help you.” The assault stopped, and Nines returned his attention to Sixty. “What  _ you’re _ going to do,” he told the 800 with a look that left little room for argument, “is take a step back and calm down.”

Sixty began to angrily object when his LED spun yellow, halting his words. Nines noted Connor’s was also blipping yellow, the two communicating between one another. “Sooner of later,” Sixty sneered, reluctantly backing off, “I promise you I’m going to fucking kill him.”

Frowning, Nines said nothing to the other android and turned to face Gavin. As soon as he squared up to the human, he was met with furious green eyes and the metal pole, shoved hard toward the center of his pump housing. Nines caught the pole in his hand, centimeters before it touched his chassis. “I said  _ stop it _ ,” Nines snarled, yanking the pole out of Gavin’s hands, sending the human collapsing with a pained yelp onto the mattress. 

The man’s lips quivered in a defiant, terrified snarl. “I’m not going to just lay down and let you freaks kill me without a fight,” Gavin bit out. 

“I’m not trying to kill you,  _ clearly _ ,” Nines bit back, patience already wearing thin. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” 

A message came through from Connor just then, advice. “ _ Don’t come on too friendly all of the sudden or he won’t believe you. He’ll see right through the lie. Demand his respect and then surprise him with trust.” _

Nines instructed the human, “Lay down on the bed.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin shot back.

For good measure, Nines hurled the metal pole like a javelin, lodging it in the far wall, well out of Gavin’s reach. The man’s eyes widened, seeing the pole sticking out of the concrete wall. One of Nines’ hands wrapped the man’s throat, enough pressure to get his point across without restricting Gavin’s airway. The human’s expression angered, resisting the pressure down toward the bed. Nines tightened his hand further, a bruising hold at either side of the windpipe. Gavin spit in his face. 

He’d made a mistake. They should definitely kill this human.

Gavin’s back met the bed hard, accompanied by a gurgled yell. He kicked and flailed and bit and scratched at the 900, putting far more energy into a struggle than Nines would’ve guessed the man had in him. Gavin fought through his strained breathing, fresh, bright blood spraying the bed.  _ “This is actually quite impressive,” _ Nines messaged to Connor.

Connor laughed aloud from across the room, replying through message,  _ “Like I said, Reed is a uniquely determined bastard, and what you’re seeing is fight or flight. He thinks you’re about to kill him and he’s literally fighting for his life.” _

“I’m not going to fucking kill you,” Nines attempted to reassure the panicked man, “would you stop?!”

“You’re lying. I heard y’all,” Reed panted in wheezing, exhausted breaths, “I know you’re gonna kill me.” He continued to struggle but the strength of his efforts began to subside, his punches becoming slaps, his body having reached its limit. Tears began to replace the fury and even Nines’ less-than-stellar social programs understood that when Gavin’s head flopped back against the mattress, it was in humiliated defeat. “I don’t want to fucking die,” Gavin whispered, shoulders beginning to quake from the crying. Nines let him pant through the tears and fatigue.

_ “Offer him the option,” _ Connor messaged. 

_ “The option for what?” _

_ “To not die.” _

Nines looked up at Connor, confused.  _ “How is that an option?” _ He hadn’t noticed until then that Sixty was gone, probably having stormed upstairs to sulk...And change into dry clothes. 

Connor rolled his eyes,  _ “Wing it. Just remember, nothing too out of character from what he’s seen of you or he won’t buy it.” _

He’d halfway forgotten that this was just practice in manipulation. He set the task, ‘Manipulate Gavin Reed to your benefit,’ so it would stay in his HUD. Nines removed his hand from Gavin’s throat, splaying it instead on his upper chest. He kneeled beside the bed, similar to how he’d been while Hank had fucked the man earlier. “You don’t have to die,” he said calmly.

“You’re a liar,” Gavin replied throigh his shuttering breaths, “there’s nothing worse than a fucking liar.” 

_ Nothing worse?  _ Nines questioned in his mind, running a quick search of the term. It appeared to be a common belief for some people to hold. Was he a liar? He didn’t even know. He knew Connor would roll his eyes again if Nines asked him to clarify whether he was being serious about letting Gavin live or if this was all just an act, for practice. He opted not to ask. “What if I offered you a choice? An option… to live or die?”

Gavin stayed quiet, other than trying to catch his breath through his tears. He curled to his side, pulling the blood-covered blanket to hide his face. His shoulders quaked harder, silent sobs rocking his naked body. 

“ _ He thinks you’re fucking with him _ ,” Connor provided.

_ “Fucking with him? I don’t understand.” _

_ “Teasing him. Poking fun just to further humiliate him.” _

Nines frowned, beginning to rub the human’s shoulder. He let the silence linger for a moment before asking, “Are you hungry?” Gavin didn’t react. “Here, let me go get you some food. I’ll be right back.” 

Connor met him at the top of the steps. “You’re doing well,” the 800 encouraged, “good thought on the food.”

He could see Sixty in the back yard through the window, giving Hank an earful… probably venting about Connor. Poor Hank. Nines turned to Connor once the basement door was closed behind them and asked quietly, so Gavin couldn’t hear, “So are we still killing him? Or am I lying to him?”

Connor seemed surprised by the question. “Well that's up to you, I suppose? What would you do with him, if you didn't kill him here?”

“I…” Nines shook his head. “I don’t know.” He’d never had to think about these kinds of things before. He’d never liked anyone before. He retrieved the bag of food, popping the burger in the microwave for a minute. 

Gavin hadn’t moved when Nines re-entered the basement. He counted it as a win when the man didn’t try to attack him again when he sat on the edge of the bed. Gavin looked pale again, weak. 36% chance of survival. “Here,” Nines offered, “eat this.” The human shifted, peeking out. He was no longer crying but the blanket still covered most of his face, the rest draped loosely across his body. He didn’t attempt to move further. Nines asked, “Do you need help sitting up?” The smell of food brought a low rumble from Gavin’s stomach. 

Gavin asked into the blanket, “Why ‘r you bothering to feed me before you kill me?”

“I offered you the choice to live or die…. Have you chosen to die, then?”

“You’re not really gonna give me a choice.” Gavin stated it like fact that he’d accepted, his voice lacking surprise or accusation. 

“Sit up, please.” Nines snaked an arm under Gavin’s shoulder, encouraging him to move upright. The human began to comply before stopping abruptly, features clouding with pain. Knowing Connor was watching from around the stairwell, Nines shot him a message asking,  _ “Is he faking it? He was up and moving, fighting just a short time ago.” _

_ “He was running on an adrenaline high while he was fighting, and Hank has told me that pain spikes all over again when an injured human moves after being stationary for a while. It’s possible, but unlikely, that he’s faking it.”  _

Interesting. “Ok, here,” Nines offered, gently shifting Gavin so that his hip stayed on the bed, upper half resting against Nines. He was pale, too pale, and his eyes were hooded in exhaustion and pain.

Hissing a bit with the movement, Gavin settled into the position with Nines’ help. He eyed the burger wearily while Nines unwrapped it with his free hand. “That poisoned?” He asked of the meal as Nines removed the plastic wrapper from the spork. 

“That would be quite counter productive.”

“Why’re you doing this?” He didn’t touch the food. 

“Well,” Nines decided to skirt the line between truth and lie, “I have considered that you might be of more benefit to me alive than dead.” 

The human scowled. “Ss’ you can keep me chained in the basement as some sex slave?”

“Not exactly. I won’t deny that I’d plan to utilize you for sexual pleasure, but I don’t believe remaining chained or in any basement would be necessary. Probably.” It was… honest. Nines decided suddenly for no particular reason that he wanted to be as honest as possible. 

Gavin glared, his scowl deepening. “You think I’m gonna jusss willingly become your whore?” His words were decidedly beginning to slur, his body in the early stages of failure.

“Willingness isn’t really something that concerns me.” Nines shrugged. “I’ll take what I want whether you’re willing or not, and I think you’ll eventually understand there’s no use in fighting over it. Who knows, maybe you’ll even come to enjoy it.” He added after a breath, “I’m not like Connor, I wouldn't mind that… or punish you for it.”

The reminder of Connor’s punishment wilted the human’s already meek demeanor. “So this’s yer offer? Letting me  _ live _ ,” his voice mocked the last word like it was an insult, “so you can jus’  _ use me _ whenever you want? What kinda offer is that?”

“The offer where I don’t slit your throat, first of all,” Nines warned. Gavin clenched his jaw. “I would hope though, that it could be more than me using you for sex. I mean, that would be rather illogical really… You’d cost far more to maintain than I could spend at the Eden Club, or take for free from any tipsy bar-goer, if I wanted to.” He ran his fingers along Gavin’s arm. “No, that wouldn’t be my only plan for you. Seriously, please,” Nines shoved the food closer, “eat.”

Tentatively, Gavin reached out, grasping weakly at the plastic spork, and prodding the end into a piece of potato salad. He mouthed it suspiciously, like it might be fake or that he could detect poison in it. Nines rubbed his back affectionately, letting the human take his time. 

“Anyway, like I was saying,” Nines continued, “I’ll be working at the DPD soon, and I’m sure we could arrange that you and I would be partnered up.” Gavin stiffened against him. “This would allow you to keep your job… we could share your apartment.”

“So yer jus’ gonna move in and take over my life?”

“Well I’d have to keep an eye on you, yes. I think you’ll find I’d treat you fairly though.”

“Fair…” Gavin repeated, seeming to find the word amusing. “And if I tell someone? Or try’n run?”

“You, and whoever you told, would be killed. Would you really want their blood on your hands? And who would believe you anyway?” 

Gavin frowned, Nines wasn’t sure at what part specifically. After poking at the burger for a moment, Gavin asked, “Why do any of that? Wouldn’t killing me jus’ be easier?”

_ This human might be dumber than I thought _ , Nines decided in his head.  _ He says he wants to live and then questions my logic in offering the option. _ Nines sighed. “My social programs aren’t as advanced as Connor’s, and I feel having a human partner to help me integrate into the department, like Connor had, could be beneficial.”

Connor messaged,  _ “LOL! Don't bank on that with Reed.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Most of the DPD hates him.” _

_ “I see,” _ Nines messaged back to Connor before speaking aloud to Gavin, “This could be mutually beneficial, even...” he spoke softly to Gavin, running his fingers through the man’s dirty hair. “You’d be mine, you see, and I don’t take kindly to anyone threatening my things or treating them with anything less than professionalism.” It wasn’t until Nines spoke that aloud that he realized it to be true. 

Gavin was quiet for a long while, carefully considering the offer and nibbling at the burger. “So, Connn’r and them, they wouldn’t…?”

“No. This was something Connor and Hank did for themselves without the intention of repeating, and you mean nothing to Sixty. If I tell him you’re mine, he will hopefully understand the situation.”

Nines realized all of Gavin’s weight was resting against him, and that the burger had slipped from his fingers. “Hopefully?”

“If he doesn’t fall in line, he’ll have me to deal with. I wouldn’t let him hurt you again though, it would be counter-productive to our efficiency at work if you were to require medical attention or be killed once we’ve established a routine.”

“Whad’a’bout the fact that I need medical attention now?” Gavin looked lazily at the bed around him, at his legs caked with dried blood. “I’ve lost a lot of blood...” 

“You have, and you’re showing clinical signs of the effects of it. You need a blood transfusion, Hank is type ‘O’ and I’m sure we could use his blood, if Connor asked him.” Nines half expected to receive a message from Connor on the subject, but none came. “You need more fluids, some internal sutures, the hematoma in your chest to be drained and a cast of some sort to protect your left knee. These are all things I can do myself. Most of all you need antibiotics, and it wasn’t something we expected to use but we’re fortunate that the previous owner of this place had a small stockpile of them. I’m confident I can save your life, if that’s the choice you make.”

Gavin breathed quietly against him, staring blankly into the room. Nines decided he liked the feeling of the man pressed against him. Gavin asked, “N’ if I’d rather jus’ die?”

Nines rubbed soothing circles into Gavin’s loose shoulders. “I’m sure you won’t last long if I give Sixty permission to return.” It  _ was _ the truth, even if Nines had offered the option hoping it would be the last one Gavin would want to hear. Gavin didn’t react right away and Nines waited patiently, giving the man some time to process, to whatever degree his failing brain was capable of. The 900 scanned him again, noticing that his body temperature was rising. Not necessarily a good sign… infection was setting in, or possibly septicemia. 

“Gavin?” Nines questioned, pushing some clumps of fallen hair back from the man’s face, “I need an answer, baby. If I’m going to save your life, I need to do so quickly.” He tilted Gavin’s chin up, their eyes meeting. 

“I don’t want to die,” Gavin whispered, a fresh tear cresting his lashes. 

“Good,” Nines replied, “you won’t, then.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, he lives. Unless of course, I wrote more alternates in which he doesn’t 😉


End file.
